


Трофей

by beeksu



Category: Predator 2 (1990)
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeksu/pseuds/beeksu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он привел в дом настоящего монстра</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трофей

«Бойся не оружия, а того, кто его держит» (с)

Ощущение чужого взгляда на собственном теле. Подобно густой горячей карамели стекает по рукам и груди; липнет, марает кожу, застывая и оставляя после себя след. Чужой взгляд – тяжелый, подавляющий, реальный…  
Том распахнул глаза и с трудом удержался от судорожного вздоха. Всё в порядке. Он дома, в собственной постели, под боком мирно спит его парень. Нечего бояться, это всего лишь сон.  
Алекс недовольно повозился, что-то простонал во сне, прижался ближе и вновь спокойно засопел. Тепло его тела моментально успокоило Тома. Это просто ночной кошмар.  
\- Дурной сон, - успокоил себя парень, обнимая Алекса крепче, - просто сон…  
И не важно, что этот сон имел физическую оболочку. 

Дни перетекали в ночи, шепот сменялся надрывными стонами и жесткими движениями двух тел; для Тома ничего не менялось, он привык все планировать и рассчитывать. У его любовника не было выбора – лишь подчиняться, хотя Алекс иногда выказывал недовольство и тогда их перепалки превращались в скандалы с крушением мебели и демонстративным уходом из дома. Уходом Тома. Алекс никогда не закипал настолько, чтобы в ярости броситься прочь на ночь глядя и вернуться лишь к утру.  
Любовь Алекса – это безграничное уважение и трогательная нежность. Для окружающего мира он красивая кукла с фарфоровым лицом, лишенным каких-либо эмоций. Жаркий взгляд черных глаз и коварная, чуть насмешливая улыбка на пухлых губах – всё это Алекс. Расчетливый и надменный. Ранимый.  
Том – хозяин жизни: хваткий, агрессивный, беспринципный. Потребитель. Хищный взгляд темных глаз, скорее карих, чем зелёных. Высокий и жилистый – полная противоположность Алекса.  
Позиция Тома – только он мужчина, но Алекс не желал мириться с ролью рецессивного гена.  
\- Ты меня достал! Я сыт таким обращением по горло! – орал несколько дней назад Алекс, взбешенный пренебрежительным отношением своего любовника.  
\- Не нравится?! Катись на хуй! – не остался в долгу Том.  
\- И укачусь! – Алекс схватил ключи от машины и вылетел из квартиры.  
Том знал, что этот мелкий крикливый ублюдок вернётся, покатается пару часов, и вновь окажется в родных пенатах. Алекс не из тех людей, которые размениваются по мелочам, и терять золотую жилу, как он, не станет. Очередная ссора из-за увесистой пощечины, которой Том наградил своего любовника. Тот вновь предпринял попытку «забраться» на любовника сверху, за что был моментально наказан.  
\- Из нас двоих сучка – ты.  
И так постоянно. Даже если Алекс просто просил помочь, Том лишь недовольно морщился и резко отвечал:  
\- Твои проблемы – ты их и решай.  
После этой ссоры Алекс вернулся домой лишь под утро. Уставший, бледный и слегка растрепанный. Том, не находивший себе места и метавшийся из угла в угол, оборвавший все телефоны, чуть с порога не пришиб любовника. Но пустой взгляд Алекса моментально его остановил:  
\- Не сегодня, Том, - хрипло выдохнул парень, снимая обувь, - пожалуйста.  
Любовник сбрасывал одежду по дороге, крупно вздрагивал и слегка покачивался при каждом шаге.  
\- Что с тобой? – недовольно протянул Том, подбирая за Алексом раскиданные вещи; сегодня он орать на своего парня не будет, слишком измотанным тот выглядел.  
\- Ничего. Устал. Том?  
\- Что?  
\- Заведем котёнка?  
\- У меня аллергия, забыл?  
\- Ах, да, точно, - едва слышно, - аллергия на шерсть, пыльцу, мёд и ещё тысячу вещей…  
Алекс упал на постель и тут же забылся тревожным сном, оставив Тома гадать о своем странном поведении.  
На следующий день Алекс вновь улыбался и не переставал язвить, о событиях прошедшего дня даже не заикался. Том заметно расслабился и продолжил плыть по течению. Всё вернулось на круги своя. Всё в порядке. Всё….

Уже пятую ночь подряд Том просыпался среди ночи в холодном поту. Тяжело дыша, он садился на постели и затравленно оглядывался по сторонам. Это не кошмары, это чей-то пристальный взгляд не давал ему спокойно отдохнуть.  
Том считал, что всё из-за переутомления на работе, и сегодня он сможет выспаться, как-никак, завтра заслуженные выходные. Ошибся.  
Зато Алекс сладко посапывал под боком, довольно улыбался, кривя пухлые губы в довольной улыбке.  
Том медленно зверел.  
Всё из-за этого мелкого ублюдка! Именно с той ночи он не мог нормально выспаться, изводил организм сексом, надеясь, что потом сможет вырубиться. Но, засыпая, ночь за ночью вскакивал, словно ошпаренный и до самого утра не мог глаз сомкнуть. Он физически ощущал, что за ним наблюдают.  
Это возымело начало с той самой ночи.  
Алекс! Сука!  
Том, не церемонясь, схватил спящего любовника за плечи и встряхнул пару раз, гневно рыча:  
\- Просыпайся, падла!  
\- А? Том? В чем дело? – не открывая глаз, пролепетал Алекс.  
\- Это я у тебя хочу спросить, мелкая живность! Признавайся, что, черт тебя дери, происходит?!  
\- Ты о чем? – распахнув черные глаза, изумился Алекс.  
\- О том! Я чувствую, что на меня смотрят! Круглые сутки!  
\- Тебе кажется! – резко.  
\- Серьёзно?! Ты… мелкий извращенец….  
\- Том!  
\- Быстро говори мне правду! – Том замахнулся, но рука замерла в воздухе.  
Том напрягся, от шеи к пояснице пробежал холодок, а кожа покрылась мурашками. Его держали за руку.  
\- Черт! – простонал Алекс, закрывая лицо руками, - зачем ты выполз? Я же просил…  
Том медленно обернулся.  
У кровати, удерживая его за руку, стояло существо, тело которого переливалось красно-фиолетовыми линиями, отдаленно напоминающими электрический ток. Четких форм оно не имело, тело пришельца было прозрачным, лишь этот ток придавал ему очертания.  
\- А… Алекс, - придушено, не спуская взгляда с незнакомца.  
\- Том, - тихий стон, - умоляю тебя, ты только не волнуйся…  
Парень даже рта открыть не успел, как оказался скинутым с постели. Пришелец схватил его за горло и прижал к полу. Низкий рокот разлился по спальне, подобно угрожающему призыву древнего воина.  
\- Нет! Коре! Не надо! Он не опасен!  
Пришелец сильнее сжал на хрупком человеческом горле когтистые пальцы, склонился ниже, опаляя губы Тома тяжелым дыханием:  
\- Охотник… Я – охотник. Подчиняйся, иначе станешь моей жертвой.  
\- Томик, - убито протянул Алекс, кожей чувствуя ярость любовника, распластанного на полу, - он…, понимаешь….  
Том не желал понимать, осознавать и брать в толк. Он хотел лишь убить, вначале Это, ворвавшегося в их дом, а затем Алекса, который, по всей видимости, был в курсе происходящего.  
Вцепившись в руку пришельца, ослабляя хоть как-то захват, Том ногой уперся в живот незнакомца, и ударил.  
Пришелец слегка покачнулся, зарычал озлобленно, недовольный сопротивлением более слабого вида.  
\- Том! Коре! – в ужасе завыл Алекс, сползая с постели, - остановитесь!  
Останавливаться двум охотникам не было смысла. Один – защищал свою территорию, другой – без особых проблем мог её захватить, убив противника.  
\- Коре! – эхом раздалось на заднем фоне, - Коре не надо!  
Пришелец не стал прислушиваться к отчаянным воплям Алекса. Ему оказали сопротивление, перед ним – охотник, с которым можно помериться силой, а затем получить трофей в виде головы человека.  
Коре и Том катались по полу, награждая друг друга ударами, оценивали силу врага. Маскировка пришельца стала блекнуть. Том потерял всего пару секунд, рассматривая противника, за что тут же поплатился – пришелец ударил его по лицу с такой силой, что голова Тома дернулась в сторону, перед глазами на мгновение потемнело.  
Алекс подполз к оглушенному любовнику.  
\- Коре!  
\- Я понимаю, - низкое рокотание в ответ, - ты разрешил мне остаться здесь. Но он виноват не меньше. Охотника нельзя дразнить.  
\- Коре, я его даже к знакомству с тобой подготовить не успел! Том, ты в порядке? Нигде не болит?  
\- Какое… к чертям собачьим, знакомство?! Алекс! Какого хуя здесь вообще происходит?!  
Любовник, чувствуя за собой немалую долю вины, пристыжено опустил голову:  
\- На прошлой неделе, помнишь, мы с тобой повздорили? Я уехал, хотел немного развеяться, а получилось, что заехал на окраину города.  
Том внимательно слушал, но взгляда с пришельца не спускал. Тот в свою очередь склонился над постелью и что-то с интересом рассматривал. Высокий, порядка двух метров, с широкими плечами и мускулистым телом. На талии широкий пояс, на бедрах и щиколотках – металлические пластины – защита. Из одежды непонятная юбка, скорее, набедренная повязка, Том так и не смог разобрать - внимание человека было поглощено маской, скрывающей все лицо и большую часть головы пришельца. На первый взгляд шлем был сделан из того же материала, что и защита на теле этого существа.  
\- У меня бензин закончился, - убито продолжал Алекс, - батарея сдохла, короче, я был в полной жопе.  
\- Ты всегда в ней, - на автомате ответил Том, рукой стараясь нащупать хоть что-то отдаленно напоминающее оружие.  
Пришелец склонил голову, всматриваясь внимательнее, провел ладонью по смятым простыням, задумчиво стрекоча на манер насекомого.  
Существо вновь дернуло головой, и волосы почти закрыли маску. По мнению Тома это даже волосами было трудно назвать, сбитые в плотные жгуты – дреды.  
\- Я такси поймать не смог, - бубнил Алекс, не обращая внимания, что Том, наконец, добрался до вожделенного оружия, точнее, его имитации – заброшенные под прикроватный столик ножницы. Настоящий трофей, который они забросили под столик в одну из перепалок.  
\- Думал, что мне голову где-нибудь свернут, - Алекс обернулся и взглянул на притихшего пришельца, - он мне жизнь спас. Коре срубил головы тем, кто меня в угол зажимал. Я такое только в фильмах видел.  
Том отрешенно кивнул, сжимая рукоятку ножниц до такой степени, что пальцы побелели.  
\- Мне казалось, он и меня заодно прибьет.  
\- Ты – не охотник, - вмешался Коре, - не опасен, ты – бесполезен. Нет нужды лишать жизни.  
\- Он охотится здесь, Том. Его корабль разбился несколько лет назад, теперь Коре живет на земле.  
\- Думаю, недолго ему осталось жить, - прошипел Том, резко вскакивая и бросаясь на пришельца, занося над ним оружие.  
Коре перехватил руку Тома, заломил за спину так, что человек взвыл гневно, на глазах его моментально выступили слезы.  
\- Ты – самец, - подвел итог пришелец, вновь тихо зарокотав, - но ты и твой партнер – одного пола, почему ты сделал его самкой?  
Алекс, старавшийся встать на ноги и вновь втиснуться в перепалку, сел обратно. Теперь он понял, что высматривал хищник на смятых простынях. Изможденные сексом, он и Том так и не потрудились сменить простыни, уснули, сплетенные с перекрученным бельем. Алекс знал, что Коре наблюдал за ними. Уже несколько ночей подряд он не уходил на охоту, а устроившись у двери в спальню, наблюдал за всем, что происходило на поле боя иного характера. Алекс чувствовал изучающий взгляд хищника, ощущал его физически на своём теле, раз за разом отдаваясь Тому. Знал и сгорал от удовольствия.  
\- Вы оба – самцы. И вы не находите это неправильным. У вас собственное гнездо, - стрекот смешивался с механическими, искаженными словами, - и вы спариваетесь каждый день. Вам не больно?  
Алекс закусил губу, он не знал, смеяться над сложившейся ситуацией или забиться куда-нибудь в угол от смущения. Хищник променял охоту и дичь на наблюдение за двумя безумствующими людьми.  
Только Тому было не до смеха. Он вырывался, пытался задеть Коре хоть как-то и до последнего не отпускал ножниц.  
\- Это… не больно, Коре, - решил вмешаться Алекс, хоть как-то стараясь отвлечь хищника от своего любовника, - скорее, наоборот.  
\- В твоих словах нет логики. Я записывал и анализировал всю полеченную информацию.  
Что-то тихо щелкнуло, и звуки наполнили спальню: стоны, крики, касание тела о тело.  
\- Это запись. Все ваши соития. Не понимаю. Процесс размножения – болезненный, он ранит плоть, - четкие, рваные фразы, вырывающиеся из-под маски.  
\- Коре, для нашей расы секс, то есть, соитие, даже между представителями одного пола – наслаждение, - осторожно заметил Алекс, улыбнувшись. - А теперь, отпусти Тома, ещё немного, и ты ему руку вывернешь из сустава.  
Коре не послушался. Тишина в спальне стала гнетущей. Алекс не спускал взгляда с Тома, дергающегося беспомощно в сильной хватке пришельца. Лишь через пару минут комнату вновь наполнило низкое стрекотание.  
\- Для нас размножение – это боль. Тело самки защищается изнутри. Но для двух самцов, пусть и не моего вида, это…  
\- Какого хуя ты его притащил к нам домой?! – вызверился Том. – Совсем с ума сошел?!  
\- Благодарность за спасенную жизнь – предложить ночлег, - ответил за перепуганного Алекса Коре. – Жить среди вас сложно. А гнездо рядом с охотничьим угодьем мне пригодится.  
Взбешенный Том – страшное зрелище. Высвободив руку, он, обернувшись, полоснул хищника по животу. Нанесенная рана оказалась неглубокой, на темной коже пришельца выступила кровь. Зелёная.  
Коре злобно зарычал.  
Тому нельзя было терять ни секунды. Вскочив на ноги, и почти сровнявшись в росте с хищником, он вновь занес ножницы, целясь в беззащитное место между плечом и шеей.  
Коре увернулся. Том прочертил острием по маске, задев глазницу. Хищник выбил ножницы из руки человека, замахнувшись, ударил его по челюсти с такой силой, что парень рухнул на постель.  
Алекс в ужасе наблюдал за тем, как хищник коснулся маски, а затем медленно стянул её с лица. Парень ни разу не видел странного гостя без защитного шлема, даже когда Коре включал режим невидимости, он исчезал вместе с маской.  
Теперь облик пришельца был целостным, доработанным кистью какого-то безумного, создавшего идеальное, на свой взгляд, дитя.  
Тома захлестнул страх. Парные жвала, напоминающие челюсть членистоногих, снизу острые, чуть изогнутые клыки были длиннее, чем сверху.  
Коре коснулся рукой пореза, стер выступившую кровь, рассматривая липкую зелёную субстанцию на пальцах.  
\- Ранить охотника, - шипение, - тому, кто никогда в жизни не убивал себе подобного….  
То, что наблюдал Алекс, походило на старый фильм – плохой, с некачественной плёнкой и смехотворным бюджетом. Хищник дернул Тома на себя, перевернул, ткнув лицом в простыни.  
\- Я наблюдал за вами, - стрекот голоса пришельца холодил кровь в венах, - смерть, как наказание – приевшийся приз. Я хочу иной трофей.  
Коре схватил Тома за волосы, намотал на кулак длинные темные пряди, заставив парня откинуть голову назад.  
\- Ты что творишь, сука? – захрипел человек, догадавшийся о замысле хищника. – Только посмей, блядь!  
\- Мой трофей, покажи, что соитие с самцом принесет мне удовольствие.  
Алекс с трудом сглотнул. Сильный и озлобленный Коре, которого он подобрал, как котенка, сейчас трогал его парня, распластанного на постели.  
Том сопротивлялся, крыл пришельца, на чем свет стоит и постоянно дергался, стараясь избежать прикосновений чужих рук.  
Стрекот и возбужденное рокотание Коре разливалось по спальне, подобно музыке – откровенное, не прикрытое ни чем желание. Алекс едва не завыл, увидев, как хищник провел ногтем по бедру Тома, оставляя красный, но неглубокий след, а затем сорвал с человека бельё.  
Том в шоке шарахнулся, но за подобную попытку сбежать был моментально наказан – Коре шлепнул Тома по заднице. Громкий шлепок и ягодицы моментально покраснели, налились приятным оттенком, соблазняя сильнее.  
\- Алекс, мать твою! Убери своего Цербера! Убью на хуй обоих! Алекс!!!  
У Алекса встал. Даже прикрываться нет необходимости. Наблюдать за тем, как любимого человека раскладывает для дальнейшего насилия даже не человек – пришелец,… заводило, возбуждало, заставляло сгорать в самом низменном желании – стать частью этого безумия. Ему всегда хотелось нечто подобного, сам он не решался, но раз выдался такой случай…  
\- Алекс! – взвыл Том. Любовник брыкался, собирал простыни в комок, старался сползти с постели, но всё тщетно. Если Том дергался особо сильно, хищник впивался когтями ему в бедра, разрывая кожу, отчего горячая кровь стекала по ногам.  
\- Сладко, - мандибулы* сцепились вместе, закрывая рот Коре, а затем «распустились», из глотки хищника вырвалось предвкушающее рычание. Пришелец упивался ароматом крови и пота человека, стрекотал, учуяв страх.  
Было стыдно, страшно и упоительно великолепно наблюдать за тем, как хищник, насмотревшись на их постельные игры, теперь решил примерить эту роль на себя и сейчас подготавливал его парня к сексу.  
Невинный Том. Нетронутый сзади. Алекс облизнулся от предвкушения, подобрался ближе, не желая упустить ни единой детали происходящего. Он знал, что Том убьет его, едва всё закончится, оторвет ему яйца и член завяжет узлом, но игра стоила свеч. Месть может быть такой сладкой.  
\- Коре, - голос у Алекса был хриплый и низкий, взгляд бешеный от вида развернувшегося насилия, - переверни его на спину, я хочу помочь тебе.  
Длинные жвала разошлись в стороны, открывая Алексу ряд небольших узких клыков, заполнявших ротовую полость хищника:  
\- Хорошо…  
Том уже беспомощная кукла в сильных руках пришельца, от безостановочного сопротивления у него затекли ноги и руки, щипало там, где хищник ранил его, но мириться с ситуацией не в его правилах.  
Последняя предпринятая попытка, но и та потерпела крах. Коре перехватил ноги Тома.  
\- Том, расслабься, - ворковал Алекс, нависая сверху, рассматривая любовника, - пора уже попробовать….  
\- Алекс…. Убью….  
Дотянуться до шеи любовника парень не успел, хищник прошелся когтями по ягодицам Тома, оставляя кровавые борозды и на них, развел упругие половинки и провел пальцем между ними, нащупывая тугое кольцо гладких мышц.  
Алекс усмехнулся, заметив, как замер Том, распахивая потемневшие глаза. Он поверить не мог, что это происходит с ним. И его любовник, который в данный момент заполз на него почти полностью, расставив ноги по обе стороны от головы Тома, лизнул своего парня в живот, медленно скользя кончиком языка к паху. Через мгновение горячее дыхание опалило сжавшийся член, язык с жадностью накинулся на вялую плоть, вылизывая ствол, щекоча мягкие ткани.  
Палец хищника растягивал тугое очко, сокращающиеся под давлением страха и едва заметного возбуждения. Алекс знал свое дело, рот у него был божественный. Том даже ударить любовника не мог, пришелец угрожающе прорычал, едва он дернулся, чтобы хоть кому-то врезать за подобное унижение:  
\- Разорву, станешь рыпаться.  
Порвет, кишки через задницу вытащит, если не подчинится. И решить, что предпочтительнее: пара минут позора или смерть из-за разорванной задницы, нужно было сейчас. Только думать не было сил; Алекс, обхватив его член, всосал в рот вначале головку, причмокнув, втянул больше, намеренно сдавливая губы вокруг ствола. Палец Коре скользил по мышцам, задевая когтем ткань кишки. Внутри уже саднило.  
\- Вытащи, - слабо простонал Том, пытаясь соскочить.  
Коре вновь застрекотал недовольно, но палец вытащил:  
\- Интересная охота…  
Сорвав с себя тряпку, которая едва прикрывала пах, оголил гениталии, расстегнул защитные пластины на бедрах. Алекс поднял голову, но члена Тома не отпустил, с довольным мычанием посасывал. Смотреть было на что. У Коре стоял. С блестящей покрасневшей головки текло, уже капало на постель. Член был такого же цвета, как и все тело хищника – темно-зеленым, грязного оттенка.  
Алекс, не спуская взгляда с пришельца, обхватил член Тома пальцами, второй рукой коснулся тугих яиц любовника, оттягивая бархатный мешочек, разминая его, и медленно провел языком по всей длине возбужденной плоти.  
Коре заурчал предвкушающе, распахнул пасть, демонстрируя длину своих жвал. С подбородка хищника стекала слюна.  
Соития на их планете – хуже пыток, каждый раз, вторгаясь в тело самки, его собратья готовы были проклинать своих собственных предков, обрекших их на подобные муки. Но инстинкты брали своё. Им нужно было продолжать род.  
Том затих, почувствовав, как между ягодиц скользнул член. Раз, второй, оставляя на мышцах слой липкой влаги. Толкнуться внутрь хищник всё ещё не решался, лишь вжимался между ягодиц Тома, смазывая собственными соками.  
Как бы дико не было, как бы абсурдно не звучало, но происходящее возбуждало Тома.  
Отсасывающий самозабвенно Алекс уже потерялся в общей атмосфере этой небольшой оргии.  
Том знал, что возненавидит себя потом, после случившегося он обязательно затрахает Алекса до крови, вышибет из него дурь, но это потом, сейчас же.…  
Приоткрыв рот, Том облизнул губы, чуть вытянул шею, чтобы через пару секунд сомкнуть губы вокруг сочащейся головки члена Алекса.  
Пряный вкус – немного отдает спелой грушей; Том всосал член глубже, расслабляя горло, позволил Алексу опуститься над ним ниже, чтобы иметь возможность толкаться в горячий рот.  
Вид вылизывающих друг друга самцов, одурманенных и беззащитных перед его силой, заставил Коре завыть на всю спальню, клацнуть зубами и на одном сильном толчке проникнуть в тугое мужское тело на треть длины члена.  
Цвет глаз хищника напоминал суровые пески Сахары – светлые, почти прозрачные, сейчас песок накрыла спасительная тьма, принесшая с собой живительный дождь. Глаза Коре почернели и стали влажными, маслянистыми от похоти. Внутри Тома - восхитительно. Мышцы его гладкие, слегка влажноватые и постоянно сокращались. У Коре темнело перед глазами. Хотелось… глубже.  
Хищник потянул Алекса за волосы, собрав тяжелые черные пряди в кулак. Парень облизнул припухшие губы, ошалело смотря в безумные от желания глаза Коре.  
\- Слезь, - короткий приказ хищника, - на спину.  
Алекс понял, что от него требуется. Подув напоследок на член любовника, и вызвав целую гамму сдавленных стонов и тихих проклятий, сполз с Тома. Откинувшись на спину, занял свободное пространство на простынях и призывно развел ноги.  
Коре было больно. Настоящее блаженство наблюдать, как собственные руки укладывают дрожащее тело сильного охотника на второго самца – хрупкого и беззащитного.  
Две развращенные человеческие особи вылизывали друг друга, скользили языками в горячие рты, издавая будоражащие стоны. Коре не знал подобной ласки, но заручился обязательно попробовать.  
Хищник прижался пахом к приподнятой заднице Тома. Он видел это много раз: как властный темноволосый самец трахал второго, имея парня жестче, чем любую самку.  
Коре это нравилось.  
Том испуганно замер, почувствовав, как напрягся за спиной хищник, заскользил членом между его ягодиц.  
\- Алекс, - улыбка у Тома получилась изломанной, полной предвкушения, - я тебе ещё это припомню…  
\- Даааа, - завыл Алекс, сходящий с ума от происходящего, обхватывая свой член и член Тома рукой.  
Хищник проявлял потрясающую выдержку – проникал медленно, чувствуя, как расступаются покорные мышцы, позволяя вогнать напряженный пенис. Член хищника был мокрым, с него текло, не переставая, даже дополнительной смазки не потребовалось, чтобы скользнуть в тугое тело человека.  
Том скулил, прокусывая губы, старался не зажиматься, но мышцы живота инстинктивно напрягались каждый раз, когда пришелец начинал двигаться в нём.  
Хрупкий человек скулил от удовольствия, вид любовника, которого берет пришелец, подчиняя себе, сводил с ума. Парень готов был себе мозоли натереть, дроча, не останавливаясь, лишь бы постоянно видеть это выражение на лице Тома.  
Коре схватил человека за бедра, чуть приподнял, с легкостью удерживая, совершая несколько движений.  
Том с трудом подавил крик. Больно. Алекс осклабился мстительно, Коре зарокотал от удовольствия брать человеческое существо.  
Хищник уже не пытался себя сдержать, он разъебывал Тома, с жадностью вторгался в манящий плен сладкой плоти. Такой оттенок имела абсолютная власть – сладкой боли.  
Пришелец, как заведенный, толкался в мокрый от смазки зад Тома, долбил так, что человеку уже было не важно, что по его бедрам текут соки инопланетного существа.  
Том, хрипя, вылизывал шею Алекса, парень под ним метался, толкался в собственную руку, и, не переставая, кусал любовника за плечо: ему тоже хотелось почувствовать внутри член Коре.  
Соитие. Совокупление. Сношение. Секс.  
Алекс закричал, кончив первым.  
Глухое рычание Коре, слюна, капающая с его подбородка, стрекот и распускавшиеся, подобно экзотическому цветку, жвала.  
Их вид – охотники, хищники, идеальные машины для убийств. Для них размножение – самая страшная в жизни вещь, сейчас Коре готов был преклоняться перед этими хрупкими гуманоидами, подарившими ему самый ценный опят в жизни. Его лучшие трофеи.  
Том заорал, когда Коре вбился так глубоко, что задел разом все чувствительные точки, заставляя человека кончить с болезненным стоном. Внутрь раздолбленного тело прыснуло обжигающей струёй инородного семени, залило саднившие кишки.  
Хищник вытащил член с приятным, на его взгляд, звуком – захлюпало, из сжимающегося очка полилась розоватая жижа – сперма пришельца. Семя заливало бедра и яйца Тома, стягивало приятно кожу, щекоча своей теплотой.  
Том устало откатился в сторону, закрыл лицо рукой, стараясь отдышаться. Это было…. Чтобы это не было, но он согласен на повторение.  
Коре зашипел. Том взглянул на пришельца и чуть не подавился воздухом. Коре был всё так же возбужден. Жвала сжимались, закрывая челюсть, и вновь расступались, изредка подергиваясь, выдавая наивысшую степень возбуждения хозяина.  
Если Коре вновь его возьмет, то разорвет во все стороны, тело просто сломается под напором пришельца.  
Но у самого Коре были иные планы. Подхватив томного Алекса, он развел ноги парня, рассматривая залитый светлой спермой пах.  
\- Твоя очередь.  
Алекс засветился от предвкушения, от одного взгляда пришельца застонал, предчувствуя, что с ним будут делать.  
Том наблюдал со стороны, как его любовник сам разводит ноги, как вновь встает его член, болезненно подрагивая и влажнея. Он готов был поклясться, что не видел в жизни ничего более возбуждающего, чем развернувшаяся сцена: темный липкий член Коре, исчезающий в узенькой заднице Алекса.  
Оргия? Вакханалия? Том не знал ответа. Обхватив собственный член, он дрочил на совокупляющуюся парочку.  
Алекс визжал громче любой девчонки, подмахивал задом, расцарапывая плечи хищника в кровь.  
Маленькие ноздри Коре раздувались, впитывая острые запахи человеческого пота, разогретой смазки и собственной крови на разодранных плечах. Пришелец клацал клыками, угрожающе близко прижимал жвала к лицу и шее своего нового любовника. Глаза у Алекса были безумные, почерневшие настолько, что невозможно было различить границу зрачка:  
\- Коре, - выдыхал он, выгибаясь под агрессивными движениями хищника. Жесткий и подавляющий ритм, непрекращающиеся толчки.  
В этом теле Коре нравилось так же, как и в другом человеке. Внутри туго и горячо. Эта особь сжимает его чуть ли не сильнее предыдущего самца, стараясь оставить в себе разгоряченный набухший член.  
Алекс криками заставлял Коре трахать себя сильнее, наблюдавший Том тут же спустил себе в ладонь скупыми нитями спермы. Если так и будет продолжаться, он будет кончать сухими оргазмами.  
Коре – животное, и инстинкты у него животные. Закинув ноги Алекса себе на плечи, согнул человека почти пополам и долбил, захлёбываясь сумасшедшим стрекотанием. Резко заходили бедра, острее стали запахи, громче раздавалось победоносное хлюпанье и шлепки тела о тело. Алекс закатил глаза, откидывая голову, подставляя хищному взору песочных глаз хрупкое горло с дергающимся кадыком. По подбородку Алекса стекала слюна, влажное от пота тело стало скользким, ещё немного и его разорвут.  
Коре опирался на руки, рыча, вбивал человека в постель, с каждым новым жестким толчком заставляя того визжать и почти терять сознание.  
\- Коре! – заорал под хищником человек, напрягаясь всем телом. Алекс залил собственный живот и грудь, облизывая губы и стараясь поймать фокус, видел над собой лишь размытый силуэт пришельца.  
Внутрь брызнуло. Алекс заскулил болезненно. Сперма Коре опалила саднящие внутренности подобно кипятку. Вытащив член, Коре поджал довольно жвала, наблюдая, как за блестящей головкой тянутся нити его семени.  
Парень заснул мгновенно, едва хищник слез с постели, оставив на разгромленном ложе его и Тома.  
Проснулся Алекс поздним утром от ломоты во всем теле и приятной боли между ног. Улыбнувшись, не открывая глаз, он потянулся всем телом. Сон был потрясающим. Лучше просто быть не могло.  
\- Хватит скалиться, - раздался над ухом грубый голос Тома, - просыпайся.  
Парень недовольно фыркнул и уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать любовнику пару ласковых, но пристыжено затих, заметив Коре в углу спальни. Хищник сидел на полу. Разложив перед собой с десяток разнообразных по форме ножей, любовно чистил острые клинки.  
\- Том? – воспоминания накатили, подобно цунами – не спасешься.  
\- Я бы тебя наизнанку вывернул, - лениво протянул Том, зарываясь пальцами в волосах на своем затылке, - только, думаю, Коре это не понравится. Кажется, хищник пожелал остаться у нас в гостях ещё ненадолго.  
Хищник оторвался от своего занятия, наградил людей тяжелым взглядом, а затем вновь стал чистить оружие.  
\- Я остаюсь, - безапелляционно пророкотал Коре, - охотник должен защищать своё гнездо.  
Том подавился проклятьями, вскочил, сверля хищника злобным взглядом:  
\- Что это значит, черт тебя дери?!  
Алекс только глазами хлопал, наблюдая за тем, как жвала Коре странно дернулись, несимметрично разошлись в сторону, намекая на то, что пришелец может улыбаться.  
\- Это моё гнездо, - стрекот Коре заставил обоих парней вздрогнуть, а хищный взгляд светлых глаз приковал к месту, - я обязан защищать его и… своих самок. 

Мандибулы* - жвала, челюсти членистоногих. 

Fin


End file.
